The narrowest area in the nasal cavity is referred to as the nasal valve. The nasal valve is located at the junction of the upper and lower lateral cartilage and includes the nasal septum. The upper lateral cartilage on each side of the nasal cavity is the only portion of the nasal valve that collapses during inspiration of air. The nasal cavity accounts for 50-60% of total airway resistance. Numerous non-implantable products and surgical procedures are available to increase the area of the nasal valve and to decrease nasal airflow resistance.